


wearing my heart like a crown

by satbiym



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Abbie likes being fed, Abigail Jones and Makoto Edamura are BFFs, Babie’s own life's a mess but Babie attempts to fix the lives of those around him, Developing Relationship, Edamura and Laurent’s shared love language is therapy via the art of con, Edamura likes feeding Abbie, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Makoto Edamura Cannot Mind His Own Damn Business, Makoto Edamura canonically, Romance, Warning: Laurent’s canonical Edamura-facing besotted smile, When Laurent Smiles Everything is going to be Alright, it’s a symbiotic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: … maybe the real con was the therapy we got along the wayAKA: 3 times Laurent tried to seduce Edamame into a life of con and the whole time Makoto was (inadvertently) conning Laurent into seducing him for real.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 367





	wearing my heart like a crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> So, this show has taken over my life, what’s up with you?
> 
> Considering the show is only halfway done and we still have Laurent’s Tragic backstory™ to uncover, the characterization is pretty much still up in the air. But eh, I figured at this point it’s all Shrodinger’s Characterization, so anything goes as long as it’s reasonable and I write it quickly enough.
> 
> So…
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> (P.S: title of fic is from Great Pretenders by Freddie Mercury, as I’m sure I don’t have to tell any of you)

The thing was… Edamame was competitive and easy to rile up; throwing himself recklessly, uninhibitedly, heart-first into any half-baked idea that caught his attention. He wore his heart (and nerves) on his sleeves and should, by all accounts, be nothing more than a rare and exquisite meal that had prepared itself for Laurent’s taking.

And yet…

_yet…_

* * *

“I’m-” Edamame started to say, his voice coiled in earnest passion.

“going straight,” Laurent, Cynthia and Abigail intoned together, “We **know**.”

Mouth snapping close, Edamame blinked, surprised and petulant.

“Oh.” Edamame said, probably upset; anyone would be if their still blooming sails had been abruptly slashed with a switchblade, letting the air fetter out, without its deserved resistance.

Laurent bit back a smile.

“Then, why are you all here?” Edamame asked, turning back to eat his food before Abigail could steal the rest of it from his plate.

“Food.” Abigail succinctly replied, making clear her threat by sneaking away Edamame’s spinach without encountering even any token resistance.

“Reconnaissance” Cynthia smiled angelically, tilting her head alluring at the man in the table next to theirs, attention seemingly removed from their current conversation, (but realistically, tuned in like a blind bat).

“For the singular pleasure of your company, of course, Edamame!” Laurent said buoyantly, arms outstretched next to his body.

“Hm.” Edamame said, unmoved, unimpressed and unconvinced, and seemingly without noticing it, turning his plate to give Abigail better access for stealing his food.

“Why-” Laurent started, secretly delighted in an excuse to soliloquize on his _purest_ of intentions and _profound_ happiness at-

“Cynthia,” Edamame said, turning to her, ruthlessly (and possibly even intentionally? Laurent still wasn’t certain of the discomforting odds of Edamame knowing him enough to do so) cutting off Laurent’s internal train of thought, “why are we targeting Madam Liden?”

“Tsk, tsk,” Cynthia said silkily, straightening up to look at Edamame, smiling all the way, “and here I thought you were going straight. And who said we were targeting a woman, I’m just here to pay some _welcome_ attention to that man at the next table.”

Edamame looked back flatly, until even Cynthia’s mask cracked and she allowed herself a more genuine smile.

“Ah, Edamame, you are _no_ fun.” She pouted, eyes gleaming.

Laurent opened his mouth to vehemently disagree. Edamame was, at times, the only fun left in this world anymore.

“She’s running a predatory apartment scheme that takes in people without homes to return to, which eventually forces them into an endless cycle of debt and borrowing which she promises to forgive if they in exchange start “entertaining” her VIP clients.” Abigail clinically summarizes, voice devoid of any emotion, giving nothing away (if not for the way she stopped trying to steal Edamame’s food).

Edamame stilled, eyes wide.

 _Surprised as always_ , Laurent offhandedly mused in his head, _by the true depravity of human nature, despite having witnessed and victimized by it so often._

“But… _I_ am one of the boarders in her apartments.” Edamame whispered, visibly re-evaluating his memories now with his recently added context.

Laurent turned his eyes to look nonchalantly at the painting hanging by the wall next to Edamura as silence descended upon their table.

A sigh.

and then…

“So,” Makoto Edamura said, lightly scooping up a piece of his lobster and placing it on Abigail’s plate, “What’s our plan?”

Laurent smiled.

* * *

_Yet…_

There was something about him that positively _sang_ to the flagging, remaining vestiges of Laurent’s soul.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I am really excited about this fic and this fandom, so I would love to talk to you all either on social media or in the comments below!  
> I am on...  
> [Tumblr](http://satbiym.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/satbiym),[Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/satbiym) or even Discord if you're so inclined!
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE**  
>  I noticed that many of you might not have AO3 accounts and might not be able to subscribe to my fics for updates OR want some behind the scenes previews.  
> So! if you'd like to be updated whenever I update next/get behind the scenes about my other fics please fill out **[this form](https://forms.gle/fv5mjLT48HT9wyuw8)** and I'll email you when I do (Along with many BTS and exciting surprises about things I'm working on!)
> 
> See you next time!! <3


End file.
